gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam
The GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam is a Mobile Fighter featured in the anime Mobile Fighter G Gundam. It was built by the nation of Neo Japan for the 13th Gundam Fight and is piloted by the series' protagonist Domon Kasshu, as well as occasionally by his crew member Rain Mikamura. Technology & Combat Characteristics Designed by Rain's father, Dr. Mikamura, the Shining Gundam is equipped with two beam swords, two forearm-mounted beam cannons known as "Shining Shot", head-mounted vulcan guns, shoulder-mounted machine cannons, and its signature "Shining Finger" technique. This attack focuses energy into the Shining Gundam's hand, which causes it to glow green and allows it to easily crush the head of an enemy Gundam. The Shining Gundam contains an Emotion Energy System, which if given enough input, allows the Shining Gundam to power up significantly, allowing it to channel the Shining Finger energy into one of the beam swords; creating the Shining Finger Sword. As the Shining Gundam does not carry a physical shield, the defensive capabilities of the Shining Gundam rely on Domon himself. Normal Mode This form is the default mode of the Shining Gundam. It is used when Domon is fighting another opponent without the use of the Shining Finger. Battle Mode This is the first of the Shining Gundam's high-powered modes, which allows it to employ its devastating Shining Finger attack. In this form, the Gundam's arm covers pop out and its face armor opens for extra ventilation. This transformation increases the Shining Gundam's speed and offensive capabilities, but reduces its sensor effectiveness, adaptability, and defensive strength. Super Mode The second of the Shining Gundam's high-powered modes. In this form, the Shining Gundam's overall performance is increased by 50%, its speed and offensive power are doubled, and the panels of its armor open up to reveal a variety of cooling systems, boosters and generators. The Super Mode is powered by the emotional energy of its pilot Domon, who at first could only attain this state when he lost control of his rage and passion. However, through the instruction of Schwarz Bruder, Domon learned to attain the serene state of mind of a true warrior, allowing him to activate the Super Mode at will. True Super Mode It is similar to the regular Super Mode, but Shining Gundam changes to an all gold color. The overall capabilities of the unit are increased tremendously. However, this mode can only be used when Domon is in a state of complete calm. Later, after Domon had replaced the Shining Gundam with the GF13-017NJII God Gundam, both he and his fellow Shuffle Alliance members achieved variations of the True Super Mode called "Hyper Mode". Armaments ;*Beam Sword :One longer and one shorter, handheld when used and mounted in a storage rack on the left side armor when not. They are primarily for slicing into opponents' Gundams or parrying other beam attacks. The shorter beam sword is typically used for regular close combat, while the longer one is used for the Shining Finger Sword attack. ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, their main application is for intimidation. ;*Machine Cannon :Mounted in the shoulders, they are more powerful than the head-mounted vulcan guns. ;*Shining Shot :Beam cannons mounted in pairs on each forearm. These are are only used when defending Tokyo's Shinjuku district from the Death Army (possibly due to Domon's preference for close combat during Gundam fights). ;*Smoke Grenade :Only used once against the Neros Gundam. It is a canister that blankets a large area in smoke. Ultimate Attacks ;*Shining Finger :Domon's signature move, the Shining Finger uncovers the finger joints and coats the hand in liquid metal, concentrating a large amount of energy into it, resulting a bright green glow. Doing so enables the Shining Gundam's hand to tear through the armor of rival mobile fighters. Typically, Domon utilizes the technique to grab the head of an opposing Gundam and crush it, which not only wins the fight but eliminates the fighter from the Gundam Fight altogether. Though the Shining Finger was usually a close range attack, Domon was at times able to use it to fire a powerful energy wave from Shining Gundam's hand such as when he used it to break free of the Gundam Rose's rose net and later to push back a flash flood during his training in the Guyana Highlands. During his first encounter against the Master Gundam, Domon and Rain (who had piloted the Shining Gundam to protect herself from the Death Army and was still clad in the mobile trace suit) managed to increase the power of Shining Finger by performing the move together. :;*King of Hearts Shining Finger ::A Shining Finger that collects the energy of the whole body shining in the golden of True Super Mode. ;*Shining Finger Sword :Used in Super Mode, a more powerful variant of the Shining Finger, the Shining Finger Sword concentrates the energy of the Shining Finger into one of the beam swords; changing its color to green. The length of the beam sword increases dramatically and Domon is able to impale an opponent's head with the sword. However, this technique was unreliable as it relied on the Emotion Energy System, meaning that it could only be used based on Domon's state of mind. Special Equipment & Features ;*Emotion Energy System :When Domon's anger peaks, his emotions are turned into energy. This activates the Shining Gundam's Super Mode, giving out maximum output. He is later able to activate the Super Mode at will after achieving a serene state of mind, unlocking the True Super Mode. History After being built in the Neo Japan colony alongside its sister unit, Rising Gundam, the Shining Gundam was sent to Earth with Domon and Rain at the onset of the 13th Gundam Fight. Though Domon used it for various Gundam preliminary fights across the globe, he also used it for battles involving his and Rain's secret mission to hunt down the Devil Gundam. After the betrayal of Master Asia in Shinjuku, Domon took the Shining Gundam with him to the Guyana Highlands to train himself to master its Super Mode. When the Devil Gundam later appeared in the Highlands, Domon was ultimately able to activate Shining Gundam's True Super Mode and deal a devastating blow to the Devil Gundam. However, the Shining Gundam was severely damaged soon after by Master Asia's Master Gundam. Fortunately, the Neo Japan government had deployed the more powerful God Gundam to Domon's location, and he transferred Shining Gundam's combat data into the new unit's system with Rain's help, in order to activate it. Domon then reluctantly abandon the powerless Shining Gundam behind at the Highlands with the God Gundam for the finals in Neo Hong Kong after defeating Master Asia's Master Gundam. Variants ;*Shining Gundam Urban Combat Type :A different colored Shining Gundam used for combat in city areas. ;*JMF1337SD Shading Gundam :A replica of the Shining Gundam, it is equipped with an A.I. system, which controls the unit. It lacks the Super Mode system. ;*Ninja Shining Gundam :A custom close-combat stealth MF based on a prototype of the Shining Gundam. Gallery Shining Finger.jpg|Unleashing the Shining Finger. Shining Gundam Super Mode (Close-up).jpg|Battle Mode/Super Mode face close-up (as seen in the series' first opening theme). Shining Gundam Smoke Grenade.jpg|Smoke Grenade used against Neros Gundam. Shining Gundam by Hidetaka Tenjin.jpg|Artwork by Hidetaka Tenjin Shining 5234256.jpg|Shining Gundam in the 13th Gundam Fight. Shining 5346437.jpg|Shining Gundam vs. Neros Gundam Shining 000975.jpg|Domon using the Shining Finger to defeat Neros Gundam. Shining 3425000087.jpg|Rain on top of Shining Gundam, attempting to stop Minaret Gundam's attack. Shining 0007568.jpg|Current Shuffle Alliance's mobile fighters, with Shining Gundam at the center. goddo-01.jpg|Shining Gundam (Perfect File) God Shining Diorama.JPG|God Gundam carrying the Shining Gundam in a diorama from Gundam Build Fighters. GF13017NJ GundamWarCard.jpg|Shining Gundam (Battle Mode) - Gundam War Card Shining Gundam Try Age Card.jpg|Shining Gundam - Gundam Try Age Card Gundam Combat 29.jpeg|''Gundam Combat'' NINJA Shining.jpg|Ninja Shining Gundam Lineart & Artwork gf13-017nj-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit gf13-017nj-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch gf13-017nj-corelander.jpg|Core Lander shininggundam-corelandercockpit.jpg|Core Lander Cockpit Gunpla OldShiningGundam.jpg|1/144 Original Shining Gundam (1994): box art OldShiningGundam-Hyper.jpg|1/144 Original Shining Gundam Hyper Mode Version (1995): box art Hgfc_shining_gundam_boxart.jpg|1/144 HG Future Century GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam (2011): box art OldHGShiningGundam.jpg|1/100 HG Shining Gundam (1994): box art OldHGShiningGundam (Hyper Mode).jpg|1/100 HG Shining Gundam Hyper Mode Version (1995): box art MG-Gundam-GF13-017NJ-Shining-Gundam-Box-Art.jpg|1/100 MG GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam (2002): box art Shining_Gundam_HGEx_boxart.jpg|1/60 HG-EX Shining Gundam (1994): box art BB Senshi 132.jpg|SDBB GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam (1994): box art BB Senshi 239.jpg|SDBB GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam (2002): box art SDGG-25-ShiningGundam-ShiningFinger.jpg|SDGG GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam (Shining Finger Mode) (1999): box art Action Figures MSiA_gf13-017nj-p01_Asian.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam" (Asian release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_gf13-017nj-p02_USAOriginal.jpg|MSiA / MIA "GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam" (North American release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_gf13-017nj-p03_USALimitedTranslucent_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam (Translucent Version)" (North American limited edition Toyfare magazine exclusive; 2002): package front view. MSiA_gf13-017nj-Hyper_p01_USA_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam (Hyper Mode)" (North American limited release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_GodGundamVsShiningGundam_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Final Duel Set: God Gundam & Shining Gundam" action figure double pack (Asian limited Toys Dream Project release; 2004): package front view. DXMSiA_gf13-017nj_p01_USA_front.jpg|Deluxe Mobile Suit in Action (DX MSiA / DX MIA) "GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam" (North American release; 2002): package front view. DX MSIA Shining Gundam Hyper Mode.jpg|Deluxe Mobile Suit in Action (DX MSiA / DX MIA) "GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam (Hyper Mode)" (North American release; 2002): package front view. DXMSiA_gf13-017nj_p02_USA_back.jpg|Deluxe Mobile Suit in Action (DX MSiA / DX MIA) "GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam" (North American release; 2002): package rear view. RobotDamashii_gf13-017nj_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam" (2015): package front view. SD Archive Shining Gundam.jpg|SD Archive "GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam" (2004): package front view. SDGAF Shining Gundam.jpg|SD Gundam Action Figure "GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam" (2012): package front view. Notes & Trivia *Domon typically says a variation of the following phrase when the Shining Finger is used: *The Shining Gundam and its successor, the God Gundam, take their appearance from the battle armor worn by the ancient samurai warrior class. *In some official materials, the Shining Gundam's True Super Mode is referred to as Hyper Mode, which is consistent with all other gold color forms that appear in G Gundam. *During the first intro of G Gundam, when Shining Gundam enters Super Mode and draws its beam sword, the words G Gundam appears on the sword's blade (this also occurs in episode 6). **It also appears on the HGFC 1/144 model kit's sword's blade. *In Super Robot Wars R ''and ''Super Robot Wars Impact, Rain pilots the Shining Gundam after Domon receives the God Gundam and keeps using it until the games' endings as there is no Rising Gundam in the games. *The Shining Gundam is the first protagonist Gundam in the franchise's history to not carry the traditional beam rifle/weapon and shield. References G-ShinGundam100a.jpg External links *GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam on MAHQ.net ja:GF13-017NJ シャイニングガンダム